Fractus
The Dead World of Fractus, also known as the Sundered World, is perhaps one of the greatest mysteries of the Sephadollion Sector. Located in the farthest reaches of the Donek Sub-Sector, Fractus is unique due to the fact that the planet itself is broken, the planet's entire west hemisphere having disintegrated, the planet's core and molten mantle long since having solidified and fused with the crust, yet somehow it maintains a gravitational pull. In fact, the gravity on Fractus fluctuates so erratically that not only is it surrounded by it's own asteroid field, but pieces of it's own land mass continually crash into the planet's surface or break off to form a new part of the asteroid field known as the Dust Cloud. Such an inhospitable world would normally be ignored by the Imperium, if rumors of hidden Archotech did not attract dozens of Mechanicus Explorators, most of which perish the Gravity Wells or are crushed by the asteroids that constantly bombard the Sundered World. Climate and Geography As stated before, half of the entire planet has disintegrated, making Fractus appear to be a half-moon shaped rock trailing debris that surround most of the Sundered World. The surface of Fractus is airless, waterless, and completely devoid of flora or fauna, instead only decorated by millions of craters to mark where the asteroids from the Dust Cloud have impacted it's surface. The temperature varies as Fractus has both a Light Side and a Dark Side, as the planet no longer rotates on it's axis. As a result on the Light Side the rocky wastes are bombarded be massive amounts of heat and solar radiation, and the Dark Side Shrouded in eternal, freezing night. Their are no natural landmarks on Fractus, as the planet has no wind or water to create such things. Gravity is a completely different story, as in some places on the planet Fractus has no gravity, and in others in lessens and increases in a seemingly random fashion. Occasionally a rare and deadly phenomenon will occur, an event known as a Gravity Well, in which in a localized area the gravity increases to all most singularity-like levels, capable crushing normal humans into bloody pancakes and turning vehicles and even starships into scrapmetal. Combine this with the constant threat of asteroid bombardment, makes the Sundered World a very dangerous place indeed. History How exactly the Sundered World became "sundered" is a mystery, even to those who have managed to brave it's perils have found little in the way of clues. However, recent studies may have shed some light on this mystery. Samples taken of the planet's crust have revealed small deposits of a mineral unlike anything the Mechanicus has encountered before. This material, designated "Gravitite" by the Tech-Priests of Dedriton, is so dense that in large quantities in actually creates it's own gravitational pull. Further studies have shown deposits of Gravitite within the Dust Cloud's asteroids, leading many amongst the Mechanicus to believe that Fractus may have pulled itself apart through the sheer number of Gravitite deposits within it's surface. However, what doesn't make sense is the fact that tests show Gravitite is not a naturally occurring element, yet Fractus has deposits of it in abundance... Recent Activity It has recently been discovered by the Tech-Priests of Dedriton that Gravitite, if properly treated with the right chemicals, can be used in to create Graviton Weaponry the likes of which hasn't been seen since the days of the Great Crusade. However, due to the sheer amount of danger the mining process entails, doing so is virtually impossible. So far the Mechanicus stationed on Dedriton have tried to keep their discovery a secret, for lurking in the shadows may just be a certain organization interested in the implications of this discovery. Quotes Feel free to add your own! Category:Galaxy Category:Dead Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Imperium